All Around Me
by lostNlovely
Summary: Usagi has been with Mamoru a long time and they have a good life together, but what happens when she learns that life could be so much more?
1. Prologue

Prologue

It seems that things are always changing and everything in this world is susceptible to this never ending factor. Even me. I thought that things would always be the same, that my life was a path already laid before me, but I feel the change. It seems like life hasn't been the same since the battle between Galaxia. It has been three years and life has gotten so boring, so routine. The scouts and I have gone on to pursue our dreams and I'm falling into the destiny I was given. I envy their freedom and lack of duty as I see myself doing what is expected, not necessarily what I want to do. 

Like I said change is inevitable, but this wasn't the change I was looking forward to…


	2. Routine

Routine 

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and I could tell that it would be a beautiful day. I rolled over to see that Mamoru was already out of bed and from the sound of running water in the shower. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth before looking at the shower to see my beautiful fiancé. As the water ran down his body I took in his physical excellence, which made me think how long it had been since we made love.

I slipped out of my night gown and opened the shower door to join him. The moment I put my hand on his back he turned and looked at me with a shocked expression. I leaned forward to kiss him and soon we were both under the water consumed in our passionate kiss. I moved my hands down his body letting the excitement build only to have him stop me when I was so close.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Not now Usako you're going to make me late."

He sidestepped me and exited the shower before I could even think of a way to get what I wanted. I sighed in defeat and began to wash myself under the warm water. This wasn't the first time he'd done that, and I don't know how much longer I can take being second place to his job. I turned off the water reluctantly and met the cool air in the bathroom, hurrying to grab my robe and towel. I walked into our bedroom and into the closet where I picked out my clothes for the day.

I dressed myself in some light denim jeans and an off-the-shoulder light blue cashmere top. I put my hair up and was finally ready for the day as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As expected, Mamoru was at the table finishing his breakfast reading the paper. Our housekeeper, Jasmine, was pouring his coffee into his mug for the drive to the office. I saw my plate on the table and took my seat enjoying the meal and small talk Mamoru and I shared, before he kissed me and was off to work.

The same thing day in and day out! It was driving me crazy I had to get away at least for the day and do something!

"Do you need anything else Ms. ?" Jasmine asked interrupting my thoughts.

"No I'm fine thank you. As a matter a fact, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" I said as I gave her my warmest smile. She smiled back at me in thanks and left not to long after that.

I put my plate in the sink once I was done with it and thought, about what i was going to do today. After a few minutes, I decided to take a walk and see what I run into while I'm out. I put on my black flats and was out the door.


	3. Unexpected

Unexpected 

When I left the house I let the wind guide me and soon I found myself at the park. The sun was shining bright and there ere tons of people everywhere, the atmosphere had brightened my mood already. I took a seat under a tree and began to sketch for the first time in two years. Everything around me gave me a little piece of inspiration. The colors the sun made, the movement of the trees, even the people all caused me to see things I haven't seen in a while.

I sat there and drew for what seemed like minutes, but when I heard my stomach grumble I knew I must've been there longer than I thought. I put my sketch pad away in my bag and made my way to my favorite place in Japan. I walked down the familiar streets disbelieving of the fact that I hadn't been here in over a year. I walked into the arcade and went to the booth the girls and I used to occupy everyday after school. I looked to the counter and saw a group of girls laughing, which only made me miss the girls more.

How did we all get so far apart? As I pondered my own question the waiter came over to get my order.

"Hey, my names Aaron, what can I get you?

"I want a burger large fry and strawberry shake with a piece of lemon pie for desert."

He looked at me like I just ordered the whole menu while I just smiled back innocently.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes with you food."

Again I was left to my thoughts but as promised he retuned after a few minutes with my milkshake. After a few more I was devouring my food like it was my last meal, _jeez I must've really been hungry._

"Hey Koneko, it seems you haven't lost your appetite after all this time."

I turned around with the burger still at mouth and saw Haruka giving me her trademark smirk. I didn't know what to say, so I just stared as she took a seat across from me.

"After all this time your not going to even speak to me?' she asked teasingly.

I swallowed my food before I said anything, the shock of her presence stopped me mid bite…"Hey how have you been?"

"Good you know just really busy with all the races and Michiru's touring. "

"Oh I see so your only back for a little while."

"No no no no, we're here to stay Michiru and I both thought that all the moving around wouldn't be good for Hotaru."

"How is Hotaur?" I asked my smile widening at the thought of her.

"She's fine just being your normal three year old that can destroy the universe."

We laughed together at the thought of such a tiny person having so much power. After that our conversation flowed easily moving from one subject to another. She told me all about their different homes and I told her all about life here and what the girls were doing.

"So what are you doing with yourself now that there is no threat to the world?"

"Well I've just been taking care of Mamoru and making sure…" she cut me off sentence, "Yes but what about you?"

That was a question I hadn't been asked in a while and honestly I didn't know the answer.

"Well I do still like to draw. Remember the sketches Minako and I used to make of dresses and things?"

"Yea you two thought you were going to be the next big designers." she gave me her first true smile of the day.

"Yea well when Mamoru got that big job promotion changes had to be made and he…I mean we both thought that I didn't need to stress myself out when he could take care of things."

"Well I'm sure everything's in order now right?"

"Yes of course everything is great."

"Well then I don't see why you cant get back to becoming a designer."

She said it so matter of factly that I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it before.

After seeing how long I paused she immediately switched the subject and we conversed for another hour or so. I checked my watch and saw that it was already going on eight, I'd better get home before it gets late. Haruka and I seemed to be on the same page because she rose at the same time I was about to tell her goodbye.

"Well Koneko I'd better get home before Michiru has Setsuna searching the gates of time for my where abouts."

"Yea me too don't want to keep Mamoru wating." _like he would be there when I got home._

She opened the door for me and I walked her to her car.

"See you later Haruka-chan."

"Ok I'll just wait here for you to get in your car."

"Oh I walked so you don't have to worry."

Her eyebrows went to the center of her head and a worried look spread on her face.

"Do you really think I'll let you walk home?"

"Its not even that late, arguing with you is what's keeping me here," I said smartly and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Get in the car, don't make me have to get out and force you."

I laughed at her tone it reminded me of the ambitious girl I knew back in high school. I wonder if she was still that same girl in some ways. I gave her the directions to my house and after seeing how far I walked I was thankful for the ride.

"Well this is me."

"So it is. Goodnight Koneko."

"Night."

I got out of the car and by the time I had my key in the lock I heard her tires screeching as she drove down the street. That was an unexpected meeting but one I was glad to have made today.

a/n: i'm writing this as i go so please leave reviews so that the story can ge better along the way.


	4. Appointment

Appointment 

It had been two weeks since my meeting up with Haruka and since then things were already changing. I woke up early this morning, way before Mamoru, which was already weird. I put on my gray pencil skirt and pink blouse after I hurriedly took a shower. I was running all around the room trying to find my shoes when I tripped right over them. I looked up and saw that he was still fast asleep and I let out a silent sigh of relief. I grabbed my bag and shoes thinking I shouldn't risk falling again while walking to the door.

"Where are you off to?" asked Mamoru in a groggy voice.

"I'm headed to the mall, you know I can never have too many clothes." I laughed adding sincerity to the statement.

"At this hour?"

"Well there is a shoe sale today and I want to get there before anyone else gets the good shoes."

"Oh." he laughed, "Well have fun." he smiled a rolled over trying to get more sleep.

I was so glad to be out of the hot seat for now. I raced down the stairs and ran tight out the door startling jasmine as she prepared breakfast. And there she was right on time sitting in front of my house in her red Ferrari. I hopped in the passenger seat and soon we were flying down the street towards our destination.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Haruka its just Mamoru caught me while I was leaving and I had to tell him something."

"That's just sad that you had to lie about where you were going."

"Yea, well I want to surprise him."

"Yea sure."

She laughed and the rest of the car ride was silent. We drove about another half our before we reached our destination. We got out of the car and I watched as she walked like she owned the whole place. I followed her as we walked into the office.

"Hi may I help you." A receptionist greeted us in the main lobby.

"Yes I have an appointment with Mrs.Whitmen."

"Name?"

"Tuskino."

"Oh yes she's expecting you go right in."

Haruka looked at me and nudged me forward it was now all on me to lad this. Her words echoed in my ears. _I've arranged everything now all you have to do is show them the talent I know you have._ I knocked on the door and waited anxiously for an answer.

"Come in." I walked in and took a seat facing Mrs. Whitman.

"So you must be the Tuskino, Usagi that Haruka-san has been raving about."

"That would be me."

"Well don't be shy, show me your drawings."

I pulled out my sketch book and put it on her desk. She spent a long time flipping through the pages making faces that were hard to read. When she finally closed the 

book the expression on her face made me think I was done for and then she smiled.

"Well Ms. Tuskino you are very talented and we would be more than happy to have you here."

"Thank you so much."

"Well everything else you need to know will arrive in the mail and we'll be seeing you at the beginning of term."

I walked out of the office and straight past Haruka to the car without saying a word. A few seconds later she got into the car and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Koneko, if they didn't accept you then they're crazy! But don't worry about it I'll think of something." She lifted my head and smiled at me, for a moment I was lost in her eyes. Why is it that she always has the power to make me feel this way?I pulled out of her arms and laughed a shakily.

"What's so funny? Don't you want to go to school?"

"Yea I do and that's why I'm so happy I got it."

"What!"

She looked shocked and happy at the same time and we laughed the whole way home.

"So what now?" I asked as we pulled up at me house.

"Oh don't worry I'll think of something."


	5. Celebrate

Celebrate 

I've been trying to think of a way to tell Mamoru about going to design school but every time I try the words don't come out right. Tonight we were spending quality time together and I though that this would be the perfect time to break the news. As we lay in bed I snuggled up to him thinking of the best way to bring it up.

"Mamoru…"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"Really? Ok shoot."

"Well you know how a while ago I told you I was thinking about going to design school?"

"Yes but I thought we agreed that there was no reason for you-"

"Yea but things have changed and I think that it would be a great idea." I said cutting him off, "I liked the idea so much that I applied and got into Tokyo School of Design."

"So you already made this decision without me?'

"I knew that if I talked to you before you would just try to talk me out of it so me and Haruka ju-" I stopped mid-sentence as I realized what I just said.

"Oh so this was Haruka's idea!"

"No she just helped me."

"Why didn't you tell me you and her were still hanging out?"

He raised his eyebrow and I knew where his mind was going. Sure in the past 

Haruka and I have had our _incidents _but as of right now we both know where we need to me. Mamoru with me and Michiru with her.

"Like I told you before we just ran into each other one day and we've just been hanging out ever since."

"Well," he took a deep breath then smiled, "If that's what you really want then why don't we all go out to dinner to celebrate."

"Yea that's a great idea." I smiled happy that he was excited for me, we got comfortable and soon we were fast asleep.


	6. Gym Class

Gym Class 

I got up early this morning but not early enough because Mamoru was still gone when I awoke. I went about my normal morning routine except today I was wearing gym clothes, I has a yoga class at nine and I didn't want to be late. By eight thirty I was on the road and really glad that I knew the street way because there was sure to be traffic on the highway. When I got to the gym I went straight to my class, glad to see that it hadn't started without t me.

The class was long, but I know my body needed that work out. As I was walking out of the room I passed the boxing area and noticed someone was practicing alone. I saw the familiar short blonde hair and when she landed a good hit I was sure it was Haruka. I walked into the room and dropped by bad by the door gaining her attention. She looked and gave me a surprised smile, "Hey Usagi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I take a yoga class here and we just finished up. I didn't know you came here too."

"Yea I usually try to come early in the morning so I can have the rooms mostly to myself." she smiled, "So how did your class go?"

"It was fine, a good work out."

"Oh you want a work out?" she laughed, "Let me show you a thing or two; grab those gloves."

I went to the right side of the room and put on the gloves. I didn't want her to think I couldn't handle whatever it was she was about to show me. She started off 

by showing me some simple moves and we gradually progressed into harder ones. I learned both offensive and defensive moves that I knew would come in handy if I could remember them. The highlight of the lesson was flipping Haruka onto her back!

Who would've thought I could do that? I looked at her lying on the floor laughing and…here it goes again. Every time I'm alone with her and we're like this I get this feeling I can't explain. It's like being in high school all over again except this time I don't have to follow her after class. She got up and we headed for the locker room going straight to the lockers so we could take showers. As I walked to the bathroom I realized just how sore I was, the shower was looking better and better by the minute. I got under the water and sighed in relief as the water slid down my back relieving my aches.

I closed my eyes as I took in the feeling but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I opened them. She walked by in nothing and went to the shower on my left. I watched as she hung up her towel and turned on the water. It was as if every move she made hypnotized me; I realized I was staring and quickly looked the other way. I tried not to look but my curiosity wouldn't let me, I kept stealing glances whenever I thought she wasn't looking.

I looked up and met her eyes; I immediately looked away; knowing I would be blushing hard if I looked at her again. I hurriedly washed by body trying my best to avoid her eyes.

I felt her walk up behind me and touch my shoulder, "Its ok to look you know."

She smiled and I felt myself turning redder than before. She put her arm around my shoulder and I put my hand on her waist as out lips. I pulled her closer to me and under the water deepening our kiss. I was so wrapped up in her that I didn't hear anyone else in the room until the sound of another shower running made me back up.

I looked at her with mixed emotions, grabbed my towel and left the bathroom. I put my clothes on in record time and was out the door on my way home. The car ride home was silent because I didn't need music when I knew it wouldn't drown out my thoughts. What did I just do?


	7. Dinner Party

Sorry about the delay my net has been down but i promise to post more often now that its up. thank u to all who are reading this :)

Dinner Party 

The bath water was cold and yet I still couldn't manage to get out of the water. I had been in the tub over an hour; Mamoru had come to check on me more than once. I thought a relaxing bath would help me pull it together but as the minutes rolled by I just got more and more anxious. Tonight we will be joining Michiru and Haruka for dinner at Le Route in honor of my acceptation into design school. I got out of the bath reluctantly and walked to my closet, so many choices but only one would do. I searched through my clothes until I laid my eyes on the perfect black dress, _Haruka would love me in this. No you want to look nice for Mamoru, right?_

The dress accentuated all my curves and my stilettos made my legs look nice, this was definitely the one. I pulled my hair back and added some light makeup to bring out my features; I was putting on my earrings when Mamoru walked in the room.

"Are you ready?" he asked taking my necklace from my hands and clasping it for me.

"Yea all set, how do I look?"

"Everyman will be envious of me tonight."He smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked downstairs to the car.

We made light conversation on the way but my mind was somewhere else the entire time. _Will this be awkward? How should I act when I see her? Should I just act like we never kissed?_

Before I knew it we were pulling into the restaurant parking lotand I was being escorted to the door by the most handsome man in the place. We went to the hostess counter and told them the name on our reservations; they seated us at a nice table where Haruka and Michiru were already waiting. They rose at our appearance and we all sat as the waiter served us a bottle of wine. Michiru looked beautiful as always but no one could out shine Haruka and that smile of hers.

"So Usagi are you excited about going to school?" Michiru asked smiling.

"Oh yes very much so."

"Yes she'll be the best designer one day I'm sure." Mamoru beamed with pride as he smiled lovingly at me. _How could I do this to him?_

"I'll second that." Haruka added in raising her glass, "To Usagi."

"To Usagi." They all said in chorus as we rose our glassed to toast.

The waiter came and took our orders soon after that and we and we were soon immersed in other less important conversations. At least to me they were pointless everything I really wanted to talk about couldn't be said to anyone at this table. I watched as she looked at Michiru with so much love in her eyes and wondered how she could even look at anyone else. She was so beautiful with her aqua hair and eyes only adding to the graceful presence she exuded no matter what she had on. In that moment I knew what happened between us was nothing more than mistake, it meant nothing to her and to me.

The evening continued on this way and all I could do was look for the right moment to say things like "uh huh" and nod, I excused myself to the bathroom to freshen up. I walked into the stall and just enjoyed the peace I was getting right now. I sat there for awhile, I'm not sure really how long but when I came out there she was by the sink looking at me. I walked right past her to the soap and washed my hands as if nothing was wrong. I proceeded to the door when I felt her grab my wrist and pull me to her.

"Haruka what are you doing!" I said trying to pull away.

"Nothing."

That's all she said before she pushed me against the counter and kissed me passionately. I felt like I was on fire all over and the course of the flame was her. And just like that she grabbed my hand pulled away from me and left the room. I stood there stunned for a minute trying to catch my breath. I felt a piece of paper in my hand and put it in my purse for later, I had kept Mamoru waiting long enough. I went back to our table to see everyone rising as I went over to him.

"You were n there a long time so I decided to send Haruka in there after you," he said smiling.

"Yea sorry about that I think that duck upset my stomach." I grabbed my stomach for effect.

"Oh really well lets get you home."

"Well it was nice seeing you Usagi, Mamoru we should do this again sometime." said Michiru grabbing Haruka's hand.

We said our farewells and went our separate ways to the parking lot. The ride home Mamoru talked about dinner and how lovely it all was but I was still stuck on the kiss. When we got home I kept up the sick act so that could go to bed without him trying anything. After I had taken a shower and changed my clothes I went back to my purse to see what the not said.

Meet me at the race track tonight 4:00am.

That was going to be hard to do, but I wanted to hear what she had to say and I had some words I would like to get off my chest as well. It was going t be a long night but tomorrow held much promise.


	8. Sunrise

Sunrise

I stayed up all night waiting for three am, as I faked sleep and waited until I was sure Mamoru was sleep to get out of bed. I walked to the closet and threw on some sweat pants and a pink hoodie with some flip flops. I crept down the stairs quietly and eased out of the house toward my car. It wasn't until I was on the highway that I finally let out the breath I was holding on my out the house, I just hop he doesn't wake up while I'm gone. It took me about thirty minutes to get to the race track and when I arrived I didn't see here anywhere.

I went up the stairs that led to the seats and that's when I saw her just sitting there looking at the track. She looked so peaceful that I almost walked away but as soon as I stepped back she looked in my direction and smiled.

"Hey Koneko I was wondering when you'd get here." She patted the spot next to her signaling for me so sit there.

I walked over and joined her, "So why did you choose this spot?"

"You'll see."

"Look I think we need to talk about what happened between us?"

"Why? What is there to say?"

"Well…what are your feelings?

"What are yours?" she gave me that cocky smirk.

"Haruka can you just answer the question!"

"I think I've been more than forth coming about my feeling. Cant you tell what they are through my actions?" she moved her hand to caress my face, "you on the other hand continually run from your feelings for me."  
'How can you be sure I feel anything for you? I honestly think the whole thing was a big mistake-."

"If that were true then why did you come here? You can lie to yourself but I see right through that Usagi."

"I only came here to tell you that it was a mistake and that it can't happen again." I said this trying to sound sure; I don't know if that was more for my benefit or hers. A silence passed between us for a while and then he voice broke it.

"You know that isn't true. You said the same thing last time and here we are again. There is obviously something between us and I felt it the first time we met, I know you did too."

She had a point we have had this same conversation at least three times before and somehow we always ended up back in each others arms. At first it was subtle things a little flirting here close hugs there but as time went on things got more intense between us. Of course we never went as far a getting physical but a coupe of time we were almost there. The thing is this isn't how it's supposed to go, I've been to the future and we both know that we aren't supposed to be together. I'm with Mamoru and she's with Michiru as it has been in all our lifetimes, to deny this could alter the future we all know.

"I'm not saying I don't feel something between us but you know it can't be like that we already have our lives planned for us."

"No we don't we can still make our own way, we aren't the people of Crystal Tokyo yet."

"Have you even thought of the consequences of what you're saying?"

"Yes I have, but I would risk it to see what it would be like to be with you!"

She said it with such passion that any objection I was going to say went right back down my throat. Not for long though, soon images of Mamoru and Michiru were in my head again and I knew what this would do to them. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I wanted her more than I wanted anything at that moment just being around her sometimes made me forget about anyone else. I had to get out of there before I did something we would regret. I got up and walked down the steps towards my car.

"Fine! Just walk away like u always do!" I looked back and saw her head go down in defeat. _What was I doing? _ I got to the car and just sat there for a while trying to calm myself down. I watched as she walked to the other side towards her car, I was letting her walk away. Then it hit me I jumped out of the car and ran in her direction. She was already in her car by the time I got to her.

"Haruka wait!" she looked up and got out the car.

"What!"

I walked up to her and kissed her with all the feelings I had been hiding from her and myself for so long. I pushed her down into the car and laid her seat back taking her and myself by surprise. I let my hands roam her body remembering all the times I have done this. Being with her felt so good, so right I wanted to stay in this moment forever. She put her lips on my neck and I felt all the heat in my body rush to my stomach only she could make me feel like this.

We undressed each other and the feel of her body against mine sent shivers down my spine. When I felt her tongue on my skin I nearly lost it, it had been so long since anyone had touched me like that. I put my lips on hers and moved to taste her sweetness I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. We played this game until we were both too tired to move and there we lay in the back of her car. I cuddled up next to her and listened to her heat, this is where I wanted to be.

"The suns coming up you should get home." She said looking down at me.

"No, let's watch the sunrise."


	9. Home Coming

Home Coming

It was a long drive after having Usagi that close to me, I almost didn't want to go home. I knew Michiru would be worried if I didn't so I got it together and now here I was in my drive way putting my game face on. I exited the car after a few seconds and went into the house, it was quiet but I knew Michiru was already up. I walked into the kitchen and there she was, looking beautiful in her silk robe that matched her eyes so well. She smiled at me gesturing with her hand that I should sit down.

"Are you hungry?" she asked while putting on a pot of tea. I knew she wasn't going to ask me where I was, she knew me too well. In her words '_you're like the wind, but I know you'll always come back my way_.' She put my cup on the counter in from of me and continued to move around the kitchen. I never answered her question and in a way I didn't need to, she knew what I liked. I was so lucky to have her in my life and I found myself wondering why she wasn't enough?

"So what do you have planned for today?" she asked while putting a plate of eggs, bacon and toast on the counter for me.

"Well I was just going to work on my car; you know I have that race coming up next week." I said with the eggs partly down my throat.

She just nodded her head and began to eat her own food. Michiru had always had a untouchable grace about her, it was one of the things I loved about her but it also drove me insane. She would always make her feelings unreadable where as she read me like a open book. Even now as we sit here together in a way I feel so alone, so out of touch with her. There are times when we are so in sync but for a while now I feel as if I have been drifting alone, and she is the sea; keeper of our destination.

After we finished out food I went upstairs to take a long shower hoping it would rid me of all the thoughts I had running through my mind. I got in and let the water wash over me and I felt the tension fall off my shoulders. Yes this is what I needed. After a good ten minutes I got out and walked into the bed room to see Michiru was already dressed and heading out.

"Where you off to?" I asked as she put on her heels.

"I'm going to run some errands, get Hotaru and then we are having dinner with Setsuna at Houston's." She smiled at me. Thank God for Setsuna if it weren't for her I don't know how Michiru would make it with just me. I nodded my head in agreement, how didn't she know I would be gone all night.

"Ok well make sure you lock up when you leave," she came over and kissed me before saying, "love you." Then she was out the door and I listened waiting to heart the door lock.

"Click."

After I put on my clothes I went over to my night stand and pulled out my cell phone dialing her number almost subconsciously.

"Koneko."


End file.
